Continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) support and/or non-invasive ventilation are commonly used to facilitate spontaneous breathing of infants with respiratory distress. Variable flow nasal CPAP devices typically utilize at least two jets (one for each nare) to provide the requisite airway pressure. CPAP devices that utilize at least two jets can be obtrusive and bulky with respect to the small size of infants. Moreover, the construction of such devices is often complex to produce the multiple jet arrangements.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.